


Best Friends

by hungrymanatee



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymanatee/pseuds/hungrymanatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home late from vacation. Dan consults the internet for dating advice. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

I look down at my phone, but I’m forced to avert my eyes since the screen is so bright. I vaguely make out the numbers “2:25 AM.” God, is it really that early? I continue to trudge up the stairs, trying to stop my suitcase from making too much noise. Dan’s probably asleep and I don’t want to wake him up, even though I’ll most likely be up at unspeakable times in the morning for the next week. Its always nice to travel, but the time difference is hell. 

On this occasion, however, its totally worth it. Running into the infamous Markiplier on the street was good enough, but I nearly died when he asked to collab with Dan and me. I couldn’t wait to tell Dan, but I figured I would let him get some sleep. I’ve had too many experiences of cranky Dan waking up to an empty cereal box. Yikes. I gently unlock the door to our flat and drag my heavy suitcase in behind me. I expect the flat to be pitch black, but instead, I see a faint light coming from Dan’s bedroom. 

That’s odd, I think but shrug it off quickly. Maybe he’s up on the internet again. I chuckle and shake my head. Of COURSE he’s up on the internet. I walk over to his door and peer my head inside. 

“Hey Dan, I’m back! What are you still doing awake?” 

Dan emerges from underneath a blanket. “Tumblr.” 

He disappears under the blanket again. 

I laugh. “Mind if I join you? It’s not like I’m going to sleep anyways.” 

Dan emerges from his hiding place again. He doesn’t look as happy as usual. Oh well, he’s probably just been really tired. Cranky Dan. I quickly grab my laptop from my bag, return to his room and flop down next to him. 

I look over at the mass of blankets that is my roommate. “Tumblr it is then?” 

“Sure,” Dan says and falls silent. 

“Hey Dan, I have some exciting news!” 

I wait for his response... but none comes. 

“Okay... Well you wouldn’t believe this, but while I was in California I ran into Markiplier! THE Markiplier! And better yet, he wants to do a collabo....” 

I never finish my sentence. I look over at his screen, but he closes multiple windows before I can properly look at them. 

“Yeah, cool.” Dan says. 

What doesn’t he want me to see? I swear, if he’s looking at creepy fanart of us... 

“Dan... how many times have I told you to stop looking at the fanbase and their artwork? They’re great and all but... well... Okay, its creepy!” 

“That’s not what I’m looking at,” he says curtly. 

“Oh, well...” Before I can finish my sentence, Dan reopens the multiple windows and, without a word, turns the screen towards me. I look at the first tab. At first, it looks like a normal Tumblr post, but as I begin to read it, I freeze. 

“Dan?” 

Tab after tab. 

“Best Friend or Boyfriend?” “Writing a Love Letter to a Friend: Leaving the Friend Zone” “10 Ways to Seduce your Friends.” “Tips for Turning Friendship into Romance.” 

As I reach the last tab, I can’t imagine it getting any worse. Until I see my picture. My hands hover over the keyboard as I stare at the screen. I glance over at my best friend and see his eyes are trained on his lap. He sighs and clasps his hands tightly together. I close the computer lightly and move it to the bedside table. Without a word, I lift up the blanket and crawl under it. When I lay down and wrap my arms around Dan’s waist, he pulls back slightly. He hesitates before turning over to face me. I smile. 

“So, how DO you seduce your best friend?”


End file.
